Favor
by Disgrayceful Ways
Summary: "Look, let's make a deal." Joker offered. Another drag. Another puff of smoke. "You'll do this for me, and I'll stay low for a few months..."


Joker had come to him in the night, because that was really the only time that the Joker and himself could cross paths. The Clown Prince was calm, more sane than he had ever been, even before his accident, and the Bat was quite aware of this change in him.

The outline of the two costumed men could hardly be seen upon the rooftop of an old warehouse, but Joker's lit cigarette gave off an eery glow, the only sign that anyone was really on the roof. Batman's posture was as relaxed as it could be, forever seeming like he had a large stick up his ass, but Joker smiled at him anyways.

"You know Batsy, ol' pal...I've learned a lot of things." The man in question stayed silent as he let the ghastly white villain continue on, "But the thing I remember learning best is how to make this pathetic city beg for mercy." At that, the Joker took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke teasingly towards the dark knight's face. It swirled curiously, invading every crevice, but dissipated just as quickly.

The caped crusader regarded the purple clad man curiously, "Just what are you getting at, Joker?" His words came out as a growl, as if trying to provoke the insane man to take some sort of action before he did. "I'm getting there, you old quack!" Joker snapped, unhappy that he had been interrupted by the ridiculously over-sized bat. Silence followed and another drag was taken. "Harley, well...she's not in the best shape..." Joker's eyes looked up at the moon, a sad look painted on his features.

"What did you do?" Joker's head snapped back down to narrow his eyes at the Bat, "I didn't do anything!" he growled out, his voice hinting a threat. His only response was a look that clearly doubted him. He straightened, "At least...not this time. It was some stupid thugs, really. Thugs Harley should have been able to take out by herself, but she was already hurt from a previous job." Things began to fall into place for Batman as he began to realize what the Joker was saying. This was the most civil conversation he'd ever have with the man and this was the clearest the man had ever really spoken.

"What do you want me to do about it, Joker? Obviously you came to me for a reason." Joker grinned, the Bat wasn't so stupid after all. "I want you to take care of them. I know who they are and where, but you see, I can't really do anything about this little incident without hurting my reputation." Batman glared at the Joker, he knew what he was saying. In Joker's own way, he was protecting Harley from other dangers. If people knew that they could use Harley to get a rise out of Joker, Harley would be the most targeted woman in all of Gotham, by police and mobs alike. "Why should I help you?" Batman finally asked, his eyes following the Joker's as the clown prince looked back up at the sky.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Joker sneered in answer, his previous grin replaced with a furious snarl, his jealousy and possessiveness taking residence in his chest. For a moment, Batman was afraid, but quickly stomped on his fears. The Joker needed him for something and despite how much Batman would deny it to the Joker, he did find Harley quite attractive and hated seeing her pretty little face get hurt. It wasn't the first time Batman felt disgusted with himself, but Joker broke his thoughts, "I don't blame you. You are, after all, a man under that blasted, childish suit. And Harley...well she's a nice bit of eye candy." Joker stated with a lecherous grin. Batman didn't dignify the statement with a response and the Joker took this as Batman clearly needing more incentive to go after the men.

"Look, let's make a deal." Joker offered, another drag, another puff of smoke, "You'll do this for me, and I'll stay low for a few months. Besides, you'll be roundin' up bad guys, Bats! Isn't that what you're all about anyway?" The air was once again silent between them and finally Batman nodded his consent. Joker grinned and patted his back in an exaggerated manner, "Thanks ol' pal! See ya in a few months, then!" With that, he flicked his cigarette and walked away. Batman remained and looked down at the still glowing stick, he then put it out under his booted foot.

He supposed he could do this one favor for Joker.


End file.
